Shinobu's Lost Paradise
by BigFics2
Summary: A freak transporter accident in Su's lab leaves Shinobu and Kietaro stranded on a remote deserted island out in the middle of the Pacific. Well they ever be able to get back to Japan? RELOADED


**Shinobu's Lost Paradise**

This is a Fanfic. It has no relation with the actual Time lined story of Love Hina. All characters are a copyright of Tokyo Pop.

Shinobu looks up at the clock that reads 6:15 p.m. just as she gets done making dinner for everyone. "Ahh Shinobu what have you fixed for us today for dinner?" asks Matoko as she enters the kitchen. "Oh hi Matoko. Today I have fixed Fish Kampura." (Fried Fish) "Mmmm smells delicious." comments Matoko. "Well I'm going to go tell everyone that dinner is ready. You can go ahead and help yourself Matoko." says Shinobu as she leaves the kitchen for the living room with her knife in hand. "Ok thank you Shinobu." Matoko responds. Shinobu walks into the living room and sees Kitsune cripping over another horse race loss. "Hey Kitsune if you can ever peal yourself away from the T.V. dinner is ready and waiting." says Shinobu scolding while putting her hands to her hips. "Yeah . Yeah. Ok I'll be in there in a minute, there is still one race left." says Kitsune as she waves her hand at Shinobu. Shinobu rolls her eyes and starts to head upstairs. Shinobu tells Naru that dinner is ready. Naru says that she will be down in a minute cause she has to finish studying a few more math problems. She goes over to Sara's room and tells her that dinner is ready. Sara happily skips down the stairs and heads strait toward the dinning room. Shinobu heads downs stairs and walks to Su's room. On the way she bumps into Kietaro. "Hello Sempai, are you here to talk to Su?" she asks. "Yeah, I need to tell her again to stop leaving her banana peals in front of my door." he responds. Kietaro opens the door to Su's room and they both walk into the jungled room. They walk to the back to Su's laboratory and find Su working on more of her experimental weapons. This time it looked to be a new funky looking rocket propelled grenade of some sort. "Uh Su dinner is ready. I've fixed Fish Kampura." says Shinobu. "Yummy." says Su as a little bit of drool goes down her lip as she continues to work on the grenade launcher. "BTW Su you really need to stop leaving you banana peals…" "DID YOU SAY BANANAS!" Su shouts out interrupting Kietaro. In her surprise she accidentally hits the trigger button on the grenade launcher and launches a grenade. All 3 watch as it flies through the air, ricochets off the ceiling, off 2 walls, and into Su's cache of explosive weapons. All 3 of them look with "I can't believe that just happened" faces. The grenade explodes with a good sized explosion and sets of the entire cache of weapons. Other sized grenades go off setting of other explosives. Rockets fire in all directions. Bombs go off. One rocket heads strait at Kietaro. Kietaro jumps up and the rocket goes right between his legs. "SU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HAVING THAT THING LOADED!" he cries out over the noise and with frustration in his voice. "Sorry! I guess I forgot!" Su calls out back. "FORGOT?" Kietaro yells with disbelief. A rocket goes screaming right past Shinobu's head. She quickly drops to her knees, covers her head with her hands, and screams in fright. "Shinobu!" Kietaro calls out. He starts to rush to her but another rocket goes right by his face and he nearly falls backwards from the reaction. Suddenly another rocket hits the crossbeam above Shinobu and explodes. The cross beam collapses and tears part of the ceiling off with it. The debris falls strait toward Shinobu. "Shinobu, Look out!" cries out Kietaro as he rushes toward her again. Shinobu looks up with a fearful blue face. Just then Kietaro jumps and grabs her and pushes her out of the way of the falling debris at the last possible second. The debris crashes to the ground right where Shinobu was a split second after Kietaro pushes her out of the way. The 2 go flying through the air a few feet and land in some sort of chamber and a door shuts behind them. Su looks up after the small dust cloud goes by to see if Shinobu and Kietaro are ok. She looks up to see them in the chamber. "Oh no! Not my Transport Chamber! Get out of there quick! It's still experimental!" she shouts over the explosions. Some debris falls onto the transport chamber's control panel and the transport chamber activates. Inside a pink light engulfs Shinobu and Kietaro. "Wh- What's going on!" Shinobu says with surprise. "I don't know." Kietaro responds. Su tries to get to the panel to abort the process but is cut off by the debris that had fallen. Suddenly Kietaro and Shinobu disappear into the pink rays of light and vanish. "Crap too late!" says Su in frustration. She looks up at the panel screen to try to see where they were transported to. All she can make out is the word "island" before the screen explodes in her face. A second later the whole control panel explodes. Su runs for the door with explosions seemingly following her. She jumps through the doorway just as one final massive explosion destroys the entire room plus Sara's room above her's and the part of the attic as well blowing out that whole side of Hinata Sou. Kitsune, Matoko and Sara all run around the corner to see what the hell just happened. "Su what happened!" calls out Kitsune. Su is dazed laying on the floor. Matoko picks her up. "Su!" Matoko shouts as she shakes Su. Su finally comes around. "Oh wow! What an explosion." gasp "Oh no Shinobu! Kietaro!" Su cries out. "What happened!" shouts Naru as she finally reaches the others. "Su are you saying that Kietaro and Shinobu were both still in there in the explosion!" Kitsune says with a gasp. "Not exactly." Su answers. "What do you mean?" Matoko asks. "Well during the initial explosions, some debris was about to fall on Shinobu. But Kietaro pushed her out of the way just in time. But somehow they ended up in my transport chamber. The chamber activated and they were sent somewhere on Earth." she gets through explaining. "Su. Do you know where they were sent to?" Naru asks. "No. All I could make out on the panel screen before it blew up was the word island." Su answers. "Can you find out where they were transported to?" Naru asks again. "I'm sorry, but neither Kietaro nor Shinobu were wearing any of my tracking devices, so no I can't." Su says with her head down. Naru takes a step back with a face of helplessness. "Where ever they are, I hope Kietaro and Shinobu will be alright." Su says with a ray of hope.

It's a bright sunny day on a small tropical island in the middle of the south Pacific about 250 miles north east of New Guinea. A strong breeze suddenly blows through the small tropical forest and a bright pink light brightens the island as 2 figures appear from the light clutching one another. The pink light finally subsides and the 2 people slowly open they're eyes. "Shinobu. Are you ok?" Kietaro asks. "I think so. gasp! Where are we?" Shinobu says with a little bit of panic on her voice. Kietaro stands up and looks around for a second. "Looks to be a small tropical island." he says calmly. "Aww!" Shinobu yelps suddenly. "What's wrong?" Kietaro says with concern. "Oww. It's my left leg." says Shinobu as she holds her lower left leg with her hands. Kietaro looks down to see a pretty good sized cut on her shin that's bleeding. "Looks like I didn't get you completely clear of that falling debris." "Here." says Kietaro as he bends down. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his handkerchief. He places Shinobu's leg on his lap and starts to tie the handkerchief around the wound. Shinobu blushes a little as he does. "There that should do it." "Can you stand?" Kietaro asks. "I think so." Shinobu answers. Kietaro takes her by the hands and helps her up to her feet. Shinobu slowly puts weight on her injured leg and it takes it just fine. "What are we going to do now?" she asks. A look of a little bit of helplessness appears on Kietaro's face. "I...I don't know yet Shinobu." says Kietaro with some concern in his voice. "I think 1st we should go look for some shelter." "I here that rain squalls can come in suddenly here in tropical islands." he explains. Sure enough the sound of some distant thunder tells them that a rain squall was already on the way. "Come on." says Kietaro as he grabs Shinobu's right hand. For about 15 mins they look for a shelter that will protect them from the incoming rain. The rumbles of thunder urge them to look faster as they get louder. As they head toward the tall mountain on the west side of the island the sun starts to dip under the horizon. Dark clouds start to gather fast and in a matter of minutes it starts to rain. Suddenly Kietaro spots an outcropping of rocks near the shore line. "There." he says to himself. Him and Shinobu reach the out cropping and get underneath some of the rocks to try their best to get out of the rain. "This should be ok for now, at least for the time being." says Kietaro. Kietaro sits down next to Shinobu. Shinobu has brought her knees up to her chin and is shivering cold. "Oh man Shinobu your soaked to the bone." "Come on you need to get out of those wet cloths before you freeze." Kietaro explains. Shinobu look s up at him with an embarrassed shock look. But she's so cold and wet that she doesn't have enough strength to do it. "I-I'm t-too cold." she says while shivering. "Ok I'll do it." Kietaro says with respect. Kietaro takes off Shinobu's shirt and her shorts reveling her white with red polka-dotted bra and panties. He puts her cloths off to the side. "Come around to here." Kietaro explains. Shinobu, with the help of Kietaro comes around to Kietaro's front and she lays against his chest. Kietaro takes off his outer shirt and squeezes out all the water he can from it and wraps it around Shinobu. The sun finally disappears behind the horizon and night time comes and it is still raining although the thunder and lightning have quieted down a lot. "Sempai…I'm scared." Shinobu says with some fright in her voice. "Shhh it's ok. I'm right here with you. Just try to get some sleep." says Kietaro as he rubs her head gently. Shinobu lays her head on Kietaro's chest. The sound of the rain and the sound of Kietaro's heart beats seems to relax her and she falls asleep. Kietaro slowly reaches over and takes Shinobu's wet shirt and squeezes out all the water. He then rolls it up into a ball and puts it behind his head like a pillow and slowly falls asleep himself. The next morning a warm balmy breeze blows on Kietaro's face and wakes him up. For a second he is startled at the unfamiliar surroundings but remembers where he is. He looks down at Shinobu still asleep on his chest peacefully. He gently sets her down and puts the rolled up shirt under her head, and leaves the out cropping to take care of some "business." But just before he leaves Shinobu wakes up. Yawn "Huh? Sempai where are you going?" she asks. "Uh... I have to go...um….relive my self." he answers hesitantly. "Oh….I guess I had better too." says Shinobu. Both of them go to different trees some distance apart and "relive" themselves. After that they meet back at the out cropping. Shinobu gets a big surprise when Kietaro comes back in nothing but his boxers. "Ahh Sempai what are you doing?" Shinobu says shocked. "My cloths are still wet from last night so I took them off for them to dry off." he explains. Kietaro looks around a bit and spots a washed up tree on the beach right out on the middle of the sun. "Shinobu go get your wet cloths and we'll lay out our cloths on that log over there to dry out, ok." says Kietaro. "Ok." Shinobu replies. She goes and gets her cloths and brings them over to the log. Kietaro and Shinobu lay out their cloths on the log to dry off in the sun. Grrrooowwwlll "Oh I'm so hungry." complains Shinobu as she holds her stomach. "Hmm that's right we haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday." remembers Kietaro. He looks around for a second. "Looks like the only thing we can eat right now are coconuts, but their not going to feel good later today." says Kietaro. "Huh, how come?" Shinobu asks. "Well because coconuts act as a natural laxative." he explains. "LAXITIVE? Shinobu says with surprise. "Yes, but it doesn't seem that we have any choice; we don't have a fire to cook with so the only thing available is coconuts. But we don't have anything to use to cut with." Kietaro explains. "Oh! Yes we do!" says Shinobu. "Huh? Where?" Kietaro asks. "Follow me!" says Shinobu. Kietaro follows Shinobu as she leads them back to the place where they 1st transported in. "Let's see, I know it's around here somewhere." "Ahh! Here it is!" says Shinobu as she bends over to pick something up. She turns back around to show Kietaro what she has found. She holds up her butcher knife. "We can use this! I remember dropping it in the transport chamber when we landed in it." Shinobu explains. "Ahh this is perfect! Now we can get some breakfast. Way to go Shinobu!" Kietaro praises. Shinobu blushes a little and gives a small giggle. They go back to the beach and Kietaro looks for a nice ripe coconut from the ground. He spots one in a bent over coconut tree. He jumps up and grabs a hold of the tree where it bends out over the beach. He pulls himself up and straddles the trunk. "Ok Shinobu hand me the knife. Shinobu stands on her toes and reaches up as high as she can. Kietaro reaches as low as he can and grabs a hold of the knife. "Got it!" he says. Kietaro scoots across the tree's trunk up to the coconuts. He takes the knife and starts to hack away at where the coconut is connected to the tree. After about 5 or 6 hacks the coconut falls to the ground into the sand. He then drops the knife beside the coconut and he scoots back down the tree. He jumps off and lands back on the ground. "Wow Shinobu, that knife sure is tough." Kietaro compliments. "Made from the strongest German stainless steel." "Those infomercials were right, those knives sure can take a beating." she says with a smile. Kietaro picks up the coconut and places it on a flat rock. He takes the knife and cuts off the husk around the coconut. He then places the knife on the center of the coconut and takes another rock and prepares to hit the knife. "Let's see if I can remember how Seta showed me this." he says to himself. "HEEEEYAHHH!" Kietaro yells as he comes down hard with the rock. He slams it right into the back of the knife and it cuts right through coconut with one hit and the 2 halves quickly split apart. Kietaro picks one of them up and hands it to Shinobu. "Here Shinobu, you look thirsty, have some of this Coconut milk; it's very sweet." says Kietaro. "Thank you Sempai." says Shinobu as she takes a big gulp of coconut milk. "Mmmm, you're right it is sweet!" she says with amazement. She drinks the rest of the coconut milk and savers every last drop. "But I'm still hungry." she complains. "Here." says Kietaro as he drinks the last bit of his coconut milk and takes Shinobu's half. He takes the knife and starts cutting it into small 1 inch squares. "Here you go. The white part is eatable. All you need to do is just scrape it off with your bottom teeth." explains Kietaro as he shows her how to do it. "Ok." Shinobu says as she copies him. Kietaro goes and chops his half and eats his share. Several minutes later Shinobu scrapes off the last bit of coconut off the shell. "Wow it was sweeter than I though it would be." she says with a bit of surprise. "It's just all the time I have used coconut in my cooking it had always tasted bitter sweet." she explains. "Well that's because the coconut that you used for cooking was not fresh off the tree like that this one was." explains Kietaro. Shinobu goes and sits next to Kietaro. "So what should we do now?" she asks. "Well after my cloths dry out I plan on exploring this island to see how big it is and to see if I can find any good shelter for us in case of another rain squall." explains Kietaro. "And what should I do?" she asks. "How good are you at weaving?" Kietaro asks. "I'm somewhat good at it. I took a few traditional craft classes in Junior High. Why do you ask?" Shinobu asks. "Well I was thinking that while I scout the island you could weave us some bed mats so we wouldn't have to sleep on the cold ground again." Kietaro explains. "That's sounds like a good idea." Shinobu aggress. "But I'm going to need my knife to help me." explains Shinobu. "No problem. I don't expect to run into many wild animals out there anyway, besides the occasional tropical bird and crab." Kietaro says with some sarcasm. Kietaro goes and climbs up another palm tree and cuts down many of its leaves and Shinobu catches them as they fall to the ground. After about an hour of climbing and cutting Shinobu says that she has enough palm tree leaves to make 2 bed mats now. They get back to the beach and Kietaro puts on his now dry cloths and goes off to explore the island, while Shinobu starts weaving themselves 2 bed mats. After about 3 ½ hours Kietaro arrives back at the beach. "Hey, Sempai look!" Shinobu shouts as she holds up 2 finished bed mats, one just little longer than the other for Kietaro. "Oh wow Shinobu those look perfect!" Kietaro praises. Shinobu blushes a little bit. "So what did you find out about the island?" she asks. Well I estimate this island to be close to 3 miles long and about a mile wide." "I have also found some interesting things about this island too. 1. On the other side of the island is some clay like soil; so it looks like we can make our own pots and bowls; that is if we can make some fire." "2. This is a volcanic island. The ground in some areas is a little bit warm due to geological thermal energy, but it appears that the volcano is dormant for the time being, which is good cause we would be deep trouble if it were to blow. But I think we would be safe on the other side of the volcano if it were to blow because it looks like all the lava seems to flow this way." he explains. "What do you mean?" Shinobu asks. "See the crater? See how the back side of it is higher than the front side." "That indicates that the lava flows this way, so we should be safer on the other side." Kietaro gets through explaining. "Oh that makes since." answers Shinobu. "3. I have found a small cave that appears that it would give us some good shelter. Come on I'll show you." Kietaro gets through explaining. "Ok." Shinobu answers. Kietaro leads Shinobu across the island for about 30 minutes until they come up to the base of the volcano. "See there it is." says Kietaro as he points to a small opening in the rocks just a little further ahead. "Umm...are you sure it's safe?" Shinobu says hesitantly. "Oh sure. I've already gone inside and cheeked it out, there aren't any bats or anything like that inside." he explains. "It goes in about 20 to 25 ft and it is more spacious than it looks from here." he explains some more. Kietaro and Shinobu walk up to it and go inside. The sunlight coming form the caves entrance can barley light up the end of the cave. "Wow it's a bit dark in here." Shinobu says. "Ahh don't worry about that. As soon as we can start a fire it should light up a bit." Kietaro explains. "Speaking of which, Shinobu I need to use the knife to chop up some wood so we can make a fire." explains Kietaro. "Oh sure. Here you go." Shinobu says as she hands him the knife. "Ok I'll be back in a while. You just stay here and wait for me ok." says Kietaro. "Ok." Shinobu says with a little concern in her voice. "Don't worry Shinobu I'll be fine. I'm just going to chop up some wood." Kietaro says calmly as he puts his hand on Shinobu left cheek. "Ok I'll wait for you." Shinobu says with encouragement in her voice while blushing a little. "Ok I'm off." says Kietaro as he walks into the forest. Shinobu goes inside the cave a little ways and places the bed mats on the floor and starts cleaning it out a little of all the small rocks that they might step, sit, or lay on by mistake and places the bigger rocks in a circle to put the fire in when Kietaro comes back. Shinobu looks out of the cave and realizes that the cave is at a higher elevation than most of the island. She looks down upon the island. "Wow. Nice view." she says to herself. She goes back to cleaning out the rocks from the cave. 2 hours later Kietaro comes back to the cave carrying 2 bundles of chopped wood, some dried moss, and some vines. "Welcome back Sempai." says Shinobu as she sees him coming back up to the cave. "Thank you Shinobu." says Kietaro as he enters the cave. "Whew. That was a lot more work than I though it would be." he says as he sits down to take a small rest. "Are you ok Sempai?" asks Shinobu. "Yes I'm fine. I didn't mean the chopping was hard I was talking about dragging all of it up here." he says with a tired smile. "Now let's see if we can get that fire started, shall we Shinobu?" Kietaro says with a smile. "Ok!" Shinobu says with some excitement. Kietaro takes a bent stick about 1 inch in diameter and takes a piece of vine and ties it tightly around the stick's 2 ends and makes a small bow tool. He then takes a flat piece of wood and carves a small nock into it. He takes another stick about ½ inch in diameter and sticks it into the nock and takes another flat piece of wood and puts in his other hand. He raps the bow string around the 2nd stick and places it in the nock. Finally he puts some dried moss right by the nock. He starts moving the bow back and forth slowly and gradually builds up speed. After about a minute or so the moss begins to smoke. "Sempai, it's smoking!" Shinobu says with excitement. "Good. Now I need you to blow gently on it Shinobu." Kietaro says with some urgency. Shinobu bends over and starts to blow gently on the smoking moss. A few seconds later the moss bursts into flames so suddenly that it singes a few of Shinobu's hair. "Ahh!" she yelps in surprise. "You ok Shinobu?" Kietaro says with some regret in his voice. "I'm fine. But next time could you warn me?" she says in a stern voice. "Heh sorry bout that." he says apologetically. Kietaro quickly takes the burning moss over to the rock circle and places a few dried palm tree leaves on it. They catch fire and he puts some small sticks on the young fire and they easily catch fire. After about 10 mins of putting small sticks on the fire he starts putting some big sticks on it and the fire become a nice sized camp fire. "There we go that should do it." Kietaro says confidently. "Wow Sempai you sure do know a lot about starting a fire and how to survive. How do you know so much?" Shinobu asks curiously. "Remember that time I was on Pararakersu island with Seta?" he asks. "Yes." Shinobu answers. "Well he taught me all these things." "He says that an archeologist in the field needs to know how to make a fire on his own and to know what kind of plants and animals are eatable." "So it's thanks to Seta that we now have a fire." Kietaro gets through explaining. "Wow. Seta sure knows a lot doesn't he?" Shinobu says with impressed. GRRRAAAAWWWWLLL! Goes Kietaro's stomach. "Ehh…I guess I'm hungry." says Kietaro with a bit of embarrassment. Kietaro looks at his watch. "Ahh it's about 2:00 p.m. no wonder my stomach is growling." he says. "I think I had better get us something to eat." he adds. "Just no coconuts this time ok Sempai." says Shinobu. "HA. HA. Don't worry. I have made a couple of spears and I'm going to see if I can catch any fish." says Kietaro. "Oh that's sounds good!" Shinobu says with eagerness. Kietaro picks up the spears that he had made and goes to the beach to try to catch some fish, while Shinobu stayed in the cave to keep the fire going. About an hour passes when Kietaro comes back. "Welcome back Sempai. How many fish did you catch!" says Shinobu with excitement. "…..Zero." Kietaro says with his head down. "WHAT!" Shinobu says with surprise. "Hey don't worry. Although I lost a few of my spears with my lousy spear throwing I did manage to get us a couple of crabs." says Kietaro as he holds up 2 crabs on a spear. "And I also got a couple more coconuts since we don't have any fresh water yet." he adds. "Oh crabs. I haven't fixed crabs in a while but I do know how to cook them at least." Shinobu says with a grin. "Good because if it were left up to me I would probably die of shell fish poisoning." says Kietaro jokingly. Both of them laugh. Shinobu gets started preparing the crabs. As the crabs cook over the fire Shinobu has Kietaro slice one of the coconuts in half. She sprinkles some coconut milk over the crabs as they cook to give them a little flavor. About 20 minutes go by and the crabs are ready to eat. Kietaro rips off the claw off of his crab takes a hesitant bite out of it to test it. "Oh wow! It's delicious!" he cries out with surprise. "Really?" Shinobu says with glee. She takes a bit out of her crab's claw. "Oh your right it is!" "I'm a better cook than I thought!" she says surprisingly. Shinobu and Kietaro have their fill of crab meat and they savior every drop of coconut milk. "Ahh that was good." says Kietaro has he leans against the wall. Sniff Sniff Sniff Sniff Shinobu sniffs the air. "Phew I smell something bad." she says. "What do you smell?" asks Kietaro. Shinobu leans over to Kietaro. Sniff "….It's you." she says. "Well what do you expect? I have been sweating all day because I have been chopping up wood and looking for food all day." Kietaro responds. "Besides there isn't a bath or a hot springs……here." he says hesitantly. "What is it Sempai?" Shinobu asks. Snap! "I have an idea. Remember when I told you that most of the island is geothermaly warmed in a couple of areas?" he asks. "Yeah." Shinobu answers. "Well I was thinking that if I dug in the right spot I could make a small hot springs. By digging in the right spot I could get to a place that's not too hot nor to cool. If I could dig to where some flat rock meats the geothermal heat I could fill it with water and we would have a small hot springs." he gets through explaining. "That's sounds like a great idea Sempai!" Shinobu agrees. "How about if we go look for the right spot together?" Kietaro asks. "Sure!" says Shinobu. Kietaro and Shinobu take some coconut shells and the knife and go to look for a good spot to make a mini hot spring, but before they do Kietaro puts several large logs onto the fire to keep it burning for several hours. 4 hours pass and night time is getting closer. Kietaro and Shinobu are both tiered of searching for a good place to dig. Kietaro forgot to include that the island isn't entirely flat and that most of the island has sandy soil so any attempt at digging would just cause it to collapse if any water is poured in. "Oww I'm tiered." complains Shinobu. "Hang in there Shinobu, we only have one more place to look on this island before we head back." says Kietaro encouragingly. Kietaro leads Shinobu to the clay like soil area of the island. They look around for a good spot but can't find a flat area to dig. "Well it looks like there's nothing here either." says Kietaro. "Come on let's get back to the cave." he adds. Suddenly as Shinobu starts walking to Kietaro, the clay ground begins to give way under her. "SEMPAI!" she cries out just before the ground gives way. Shinobu falls into a deep hole that's about 6 foot in diameter just as the ground gives way, but she catches a tree root sticking out the side just as she starts down. "Shinobu!" calls out Kietaro as he runs to the edge of the hole. He reaches down and grabs Shinobu's other hand and grabs the edge of the rock face and starts to pull with all his might. Shinobu digs her feet into the clay like soil and starts to climb out. Shinobu climbs out and breaths a sigh of relief. "Phew that was close." says Kietaro. "Man you might have been badly hurt if you had hit the bottom of this...10 ft hole?" says Kietaro as he looked into the hole with disbelief. "Wait a minute. That's flat rock down there, and wow, feel that heat coming up too!" "Hey this is it!" "This can be made into our little hot spring!" Kietaro says with excitement. "Really? Alright!" "But isn't it a little deep?" she asks. "Yes but that will work to our advantage." says Kietaro. Shinobu looks at him confusingly. "Here I'll show you." he says. He starts gathering up large rocks about 1 to 2 feet in diameter and begins filling the hole up with them. Shinobu gets the idea and begins to help throw rocks in. "So tell me why are we filling this hole with rocks." says Shinobu. "Well #1 if we keep it at 10 ft we would drown in it. #2 this way we can raise it up to where we can sit down and relax and wash. And #3 it will help defuse the heat so we won't get scaled. You see I estimate the flat rock temperature at close to 200F. This way the rocks that we are putting on with help defuse the heat some to make the water at least close to 90 to 100F." Kietaro gets through explaining. "Wow. How do you know so much about hot springs?" asks Shinobu. "Heh. You don't become the manager of a girls' dormitory with a hot spring and not learn a couple of tricks to keep the water temperature just right." says Kietaro with a grin. "Oh I see." says Shinobu with understanding. Another hour passes and Kietaro and Shinobu toss the last rock in. "Ok that should be enough." says Kietaro. "We just need 2 more special kinds of rock." he adds. "What kinds?" asks Shinobu. "We need 2 flat ones to lie on top of these rocks. After all we don't want a pointy rock to stick up our butts when we sit down now do we?" answers Kietaro. Kietaro looks around for a little while and the finds the perfect flat rock. Unfortunately it's still connected to the rock face of the volcano. "Now how are we going to get this down." he asks himself. "I know. How about using another smaller rock and hit the base of it till it cracks, and then we could try to pull it down." suggests Shinobu. "Hey good idea!" Kietaro agrees. Kietaro picks up a good size rock and starts to hammer away at the left bottom side of the rock. After a few hard hits the rock begins to chip away. And soon big chunks are being taken off. Then with one final hit a big crack goes completely across the bottom of the rock all the way over to the right side of it. Kietaro and Shinobu pull with all their might to try to get it to fall over, but it's no use. "Ok then." says Kietaro as he picks up the rock again. This time he starts to hammer away at the right side. Thanks to the crack big chucks soon start to be bashed off. All of a sudden the rock shifts but doesn't fall. Kietaro and Shinobu pull once again and the rock begins to crumble where the crack is. After about a minute of pulling the rock finally gives way and topples over and falls into the sand. "All right! All we need to do now is drag it over to the hole." says Kietaro. Kietaro and Shinobu both pick it up by one end and start to pull, but the rock won't budge. Although flat, the rock is incredibly heavy. "Well now what are we going to do?" asks Shinobu. Kietaro thinks for a second. "I've got it! I'll just break it in 2." he says. Kietaro once again takes the smaller rock and begins to hammer away at the middle of the rock. After a few hits the rock begins to crack and chip away. Then with one huge hit the rock splits in 2. "There we go! Now let's see if we can move it this time." says Kietaro. Kietaro and Shinobu pick up one end and pull with all their might. This time the half of the rock begins to move. Kietaro and Shinobu struggle to drag it over to the hole, but they finally reach it. They reach the hole and Kietaro gets into the hole and pulls the rock over to the edge of the hole. The rock falls into the hole with a THACK! But it doesn't brake. He pulls it over to the perimeter of the hole and slides it relatively into place. Kietaro gets out of the hole and wipes some sweet off his brow. "Whew. So much for that one. Now let's get the other one shale we?" he says. Suddenly they both here thunder in the distance. "Oh no not more rain!" complains Shinobu. "Man couldn't time that any better." says Kietaro with relief in his voice. "Huh?" Shinobu asks. "I'll tell you in a little while. Now come help me with this other piece of flat rock." he says. "Ok." she answers. Kietaro and Shinobu pick up the other piece of the flat rock and begin to drag it over to the hole. They get it to the hole and Kietaro pulls it to the edge. He pulls it in and it lands with a THACK! He sides over the littler rocks and slides it over to the other side of the hole's perimeter and slides it into place. "There we go that should so it." Kietaro says as he wipes some more sweet off his brow. Kietaro looks over to see some dark clouds coming in. "Come on Shinobu let's head back to the cave before we get rained on." says Kietaro. Kietaro and Shinobu both run back to the cave and get there just in time before it starts to pour harder than it did the day before. Kietaro puts some more logs of the fire to get it back up and looks out of the cave toward the rain. "This is perfect. That much rain for at least and hour or so should do the trick." he says. "Do what trick?" asks Shinobu. "All that rain should fill up the hole." answers Kietaro. "Oh that's good!" says Shinobu. An hour passes and the rain is beginning to let up. The sun is dipping behind the ocean and twilight is passing over the island. The ¾ moon appears again and begins its round of lighting the island with moonlight. After about another 10 minutes the rain squall finally passes over the island and the rain stops. "Come on let's go see if the hole is filled." says Kietaro. Kietaro and Shinobu head back to the hole and sure enough the rain has filled most of it up, but not all the way. "Hmm. Well it looks like were going to have to fill the rest of it back up ourselves with sea water." says Kietaro. "Good thing I brought along these coconut shells." he adds. He and Shinobu start filling the rest of the hole with sea water. Luckily the ocean is only about 30 feet from the hole. After about 30 minutes the hole is just about full. "There that should do it." says Kietaro. "We're not going to fill it all the way up?" asks Shinobu. "Well we don't what to fill it up to the rim. It would be like filling a bath tub all the way full. When we would get in the water would spill out." he gets through explaining. "Oh I see." says Shinobu. "Plus the salt water will act as a natural solvent to help clean off our skin." Kietaro adds. "Well I guess I'll leave you alone so you can bathe in privacy." says Kietaro as he begins to walk away. "Oh! Sempai! Wait!" calls out Shinobu as she grabs his right arm. "Please. I don't want to be alone right now at a time like this, at night. Please Sempai. Please bathe with me." says Shinobu pleading. "URK!" goes Kietaro. Kietaro slowly turns his head to look at Shinobu's face. Her face says it all. She's serious. "Umm…..are…you sure?" Kietaro asks hesitantly. Shinobu nods her head. "Well...Ummmm...Ok…" says Kietaro nervously. Shinobu and Kietaro go behind separate rocks and get undressed. Shinobu takes off all her cloths including her underwear and walks over to the mini springs. She steps in slowly. "Oh wow, it's really warm." says Shinobu with some surprise. She sits down and the dark water covers her to just above her breasts. The dark water keeps her privates hidden. "Ok Sempai you can come out now." says Shinobu. Kietaro hesitantly comes out from around his rock covering himself with a coconut shell. He walks nervously over to the water, but hesitates to get in. He finally steps in and slowly sits down, making sure his coconut shell doesn't revel anything. His privates slip below the dark water and he removes the shell. Both Kietaro and Shinobu look at each other blushing. "Well…um…this sure is different." says Kietaro putting his hand on the back of his head. "Sempai…" says Shinobu in a sad voice. "We're…not going to be found are we…" she says with a down voice sounding like she's about to cry. "Oh Shinobu, don't talk like that. I'm sure our friends right now are doing everything they can to find us." says Kietaro encouragingly. "I know that! But…" snaps Shinobu. "Calm down Shinobu, if you guys could find me and Naru stranded in the middle of a dessert then I'm sure they can find us here." says Kietaro. "Yea, but that was an island dessert. This is a tiny remote island in the middle if the largest ocean on the planet!" says Shinobu as she starts to cry. Shinobu puts her face into her hands and begins to cry. "Oh Shinobu don't cry." says Kietaro as he scoots over and puts his arm around her. She leans over and puts her head into his chest still crying. "Even if it takes 20 years I'm sure our friends will never give up on us and keep searching." "So that's how I know we will be found." he says encouragingly. Shinobu looks up into his face with a couple of tears still sliding down her cheek. "Come on Shinobu. You shouldn't give up so easily; I know you're a stronger person than you use to be. So cheer up." says Kietaro with a smile as he wipes away a tear off her cheek. Shinobu gives a small grin. "You're right. I shouldn't have so many doubts about are friends. We will be found one day." says Shinobu as she wipes her eyes. After about 20 minutes of bathing Shinobu and Kietaro get out and dry off as best as they can behind their rocks and wear their underwear back to the cave. Kietaro puts some more large longs onto the fire to get it going again and to make it last for hours as they sleep. As Shinobu and Kietaro lay down on their own mats Shinobu speaks up. "Sempai. Thank you for what you said to me back there. I really needed to hear that." says Shinobu. Kietaro smiles. "No problem Shinobu. Now let's try to get some sleep ok?" he says. "Ok." she answers. Both of them lay down on their mates and roll up their cloths under their heads to make pillows. Both of them eventually fall asleep.

Meanwhile back in Hinata Sou, Su has come out of the wreckage left behind by the explosion that she has been searching in for the entire day. "I'm sorry everyone, but there is absolutely no way of finding out where they went to." she says sadly. "What do you mean 'there's no way'?" asks Naru. "Well the only way could have found out would have been if the Redundant Memory Core Unit from the transport chamber control panel had survived the explosion, but unfortunately it didn't." she said as she held up a small cylinder that looked like a pealed banana. "It took a direct hit from one of my rockets and was totally destroyed." she added. "Isn't there anything we can do?" asks Matoko. "Well it looks like we have no other choice but to search every island on this planet!" says Su commandingly. "Are you kidding? That could take more than 100 years! And that's just if we took 1 day per island!" shouts Kitsune. "I've planned for that. Presenting my newest Bio-tracker!" says Su as she holds up something that looks like a dragon radar from DBZ. "I spent much of the day sorting through the wreckage for parts to build this baby. Also made from the most advanced technology that is produced by my country, this should help us locate them. "It has a special DNA locator in it. I just slip in a strand of Kietaro and Shinobu's hair and presto it's activated." says Su as she puts the 2 pieces of hair in. "Unfortunately the only down side is that so much micro technology was crammed into the space that is range is limited to only 20 miles." says Su and she puts her hand behind her head. Everyone else does a comic fall. "That means it's still going to take us years to search every island!" shouts Kitsune again. "Well then I guess we had better get started now shouldn't we." says Su as she holds up her suitcases. Everyone does another comic fall. "Don't worry about transportation; I have brought the fastest military helicopter from my country to aid us. Plus I have mapped out a search plan that should help us search 1 island per day." she adds. "We'll start from Japan and work our way south through the Philippines, down through Indonesia, around Australia, Tasmania, and New Zealand, Up to New Guinea, across the sea to South America, and then we will zigzag back and forth form the Americas back to Asia until we have searched all the up through Alaskan islands." Su gets through explaining. "And just how long will this take?" bosses Kitsune. "Let's see." says Su as she gets out her calculator. She pushes a few buttons adding up the numbers. "Estimated travel and search time, about 44 years." says Su. Everyone does another comic fall. "Come on guys don't be so glum! We're bound to find them long before then." says Su encouragingly. "If you guys are coming with me you had better start packing the helicopter will be here in less than 10 mins." commands Su. She girls rush to their rooms to pack, but after only 5 mins a loud noise gets their attention. They rush to their windows to see a hug helicopter coming closer. Su goes out into the large courtyard and signals it to come down. The larger than normal, double bladed helicopter lands and the engines shut down. Su brings out a large hose and hooks it up to the side of the helicopter. Clearly it's a fuel hose. All the other girls are amazed at how big of a helicopter Su brought. "Come one girls the Helicopter is leaving in a few minutes so you all had better get your stuff down here!" calls out Su. The rest of the girls grab their stuffed to the brim suitcases and go out to the court yard. As the girls head around to the back of the helicopter the back door of it drops down to the ground. They go up the ramp and another door swings open. All of the girls' mouths drop right to the ground when the door opens. As the door opens they see not a military style aircraft but what looks more like the in inside of a large RV bus. They walk in dumbfounded at the "royalties" inside the helicopter. Instead of camo nets, greenish gray metal walls and stiff plastic seats, and a bunch of military guys in flight suits and helmets; instead they see a total of 10 luxury wall beds, a mini stove and microwave, a fully stocked refrigerator and kitchen, an in-flight satellite entertainment system, a phone on the wall beside each bed, a mini bathroom and shower and even a mini 1 person spa, a one person private changing room, and several other cool stuff. It also comes with 2 body guards, 3 pilots that take shifts flying the helicopter because they have their own bed in the cabin, 2 navigators who also double as the mechanics, and all the crew are highly trained Special Forces military commandoes and rescue personnel. "Su! What the hell is all this?" cries out Naru. "Is this a Military aircraft or not?" she cries out again in disbelief. "It is." Su says calmly. "It's just that this one has been converted for royal family use." Su gets through explaining. "Wow…..I wonder if there are anymore of these?" says Kitsune curiously. "Yup there is. There's one for each member of the royal family. My mother, father, brother and sister all have one of their own." Su answers. "Oh that sounds nice." says Kitsune. Then they all turn to Su suddenly with amazement. "YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT THIS YOUR OWN **PERSONAL** HELICOPTER?" all the rest of the girls cry out in unison. "Yes? So what?" Su responds calmly. All the other girls do a comic fall. "Not even the U.S. president gets this much royal treatment in his helicopters!" says Kitsune. "And get this, at any given moment this helicopter can revile a bristling number of weaponry that would deter any attacker." adds Su. "Princess Su." says one of Su's bodyguards. "What is it Agent #6?" Su asks. "The helicopter is refueled and ready to take off." the agent reports. "Good, you may instruct the pilots to take of when ready." commands Su. The agent solutes and heads to the cockpit. A few seconds later the hum of the engines warming up can be heard. As the blades start to turn all the girls stick their heads out the windows. "Bye Miss Haruka, we're off the find Kietaro and Shinobu, we'll see you around. Take good care of the place for us while we're gone ok!" calls out Naru. "Sure thing! And be sure to call me every so often to tell me how you're doing and if you've had any luck!" Haruka shouts back as the blades spin faster and faster. "Ok! Bye Miss Haruka!" "Bye Miss Haruka!" "See you later!" "We'll be back before you know it!" call out the girls one at a time as the helicopter starts to lift off the ground. Haruka waves back at them and the helicopter gradually lifts into the air higher and higher until the helicopter is out of sight. As Haruka stands there watch the helicopter fly out of sight she says a small prayer for them. "Good luck and God speed to all of you." she says to herself. As the girls close their windows, Su speaks up. "Ok girls. We have over 300,000 islands to search in the Pacific Ocean alone. It's going to be a long and rough journey for all of us, but I know we can do it. With this new radar implemented into the Helicopter's radar system we should cut down the time of searching the islands from having to do it on foot." "For our friends!" says Su as she puts her hand in the center of the group. "For our friends!" says everyone else as they put their hands over hers.

2 years have past on the island since the transporter accident. Shinobu and Kietaro have developed a day to day routine on how to go about their daily lives. Every morning at the crack of dawn Kietaro goes down to the ocean and goes fishing with his spears to catch 2 fish for breakfast. He has gotten a lot better at it because he has had 2 years of practice to improve. After the fish he would hack off a couple of coconuts for something to drink and to marinate the fish or crabs with. Shinobu would wake up a little while later and put some more wood on the fire to prepare to fix the fish or the occasional crab. After breakfast Kietaro would take the knife and wash it of and take it to the tropical island forest and chop up some more wood to last for the day. He had found a way to chop up 1 tree to last for 2 weeks. After chopping the wood and bringing it back to the cave Kietaro would rest up a bit before going back to the ocean to catch some lunch. Usually some more fish or crab, and Shinobu would cook them as well. After lunch they would both take a small afternoon nap and rest up. Usually this would be about the time a rain squall would pass bay. Shinobu and Kietaro would use as many Coconut shells as they could and fill them up with the fresh rain water to have some fresh water to drink. Unfortunately the clay like soil proved useless to make pots, bowls or even cups do to the fact that it didn't have the right minerals to make it harden during firing. Kietaro would also use this time to carve some new stuff, maybe a new spear for one that he lost or maybe a small table, or even the occasional hand shovel. Late in the evening Kietaro and Shinobu would usually take a stroll around the island talking about the day and then take another dip in the mini hot springs or even take a nice swim. Before the sun goes down Kietaro would catch a couple of more fish or crabs and Shinobu would cook them for supper. After supper they would do a certain chore or chores. Could be sweeping out the cave of sand and rocks tracked in during the last few days, or weaving a new bed mat after one had been totally worn out, or going to refill the mini hot springs from all the water that had evaporated from it, or even cutting each others hair if it got to long. After that they would usually go to sleep. And that's what they would usually do day after day.

In the 2 years Shinobu has grown out of her shirt that she used to wear because it has become too small. She now has to wear Kietaro's T-shirt. Her B cup bra can just barely fit over her now C cup sized breasts. It's a tight fit but it works. She can still wear her old shorts but they too are a little tight now. She now has slightly hairier legs due to the lack of razors, but she has managed a way to use the butcher knife to keep the hair at a very low stubble. Kietaro is now sporting a rugged goatee and he has also developed his own way of keeping his facial hair from becoming a hairy mess. He also has given up on wearing a shirt at all because it just kept getting in his way, and he has also cut his pants legs shorter to help him keep cooler during the day. Shinobu has also found that the mineral rich clay like soil near their mini hot springs makes for an excellent natural skin moisturizer to keep her skin nice and soft. Both Kietaro and Shinobu have dark tans on their skins. Shinobu looks more like Nyamo now. Kietaro has more developed mussels because of all the hard labor he has been doing. He also has slightly longer hair but he has opted to keep it short because longer hair just kept getting in his way and shorter hair is also cooler during the day. Shinobu has also opted to keep her hair the same length for the same reasons. Both of their shoes are getting pretty worn but it looks like they could last a couple of more years before they become totally useless.

Kietaro and Shinobu are living modestly with what they have to use and they are living peacefully in their cave that they have come to call home. But one day all of that was shattered. One day Kietaro wakes up drenched in sweet to intents heat in the cave. He sits up startled by the abnormal warmth in the cave. He looks over to the fire to see if he had been to close to it but the fire is what is always looks like in the morning small and needing some wood to be put on it. "Where is all this heat coming from?" he wonders to himself. Then the cave shakes a little and a low rumbling noise gets his attention. "Oh no. It can't be?" he says to himself. He runs to the entrance to the cave and looks up. What he sees terrorizes him. He sees the volcano starting to spew lava out of the top. And a lava flow heading right for the cave! "Shinobu! Wake Up! The volcano is erupting! We have to get out of here fast!" he shouts with urgency. "Huh? What?" asks Shinobu still in a sleepy daze. Kietaro grabs Shinobu hand with one hand and the butcher knife with the other. "Come on!" he orders. Shinobu just barely has put her right leg into her shorts when Kietaro grabs her. She hops a few times and finally manages to slip her left leg into the shorts and buttons up. Kietaro and Shinobu rush out of the cave and start heading toward the other side of the island where Kietaro said it would be safer. Shinobu and Kietaro run for their lives as they try desperately to reach the other side of the island. Shinobu looks up at the volcano and spots the lave flow heading right for the cave. "Sempai! The lava is headed right for the cave!" she shouts over the roar of the volcano. "I know! We'll be lucky to have any of the island forest left after this!" Kietaro shouts back. Kietaro and Shinobu are running around the right side of the volcano as fast as they can when all of a sudden, everything just goes quite. Kietaro and Shinobu stop do to the sudden quietness. "Is it over?" Shinobu asks curiously. Kietaro looks around for a couple of seconds. Then comes a very low rumble from inside the volcano. It keeps getting louder and louder. "Crap it's about to blow! We've got to move now!" calls out Kietaro as he yanks Shinobu into running again. But it's too late. The volcano erupts with a huge blast of lava, rocks, and other debris. The combination of the sudden jolt of the island and the shock wave from the blast sends Kietaro and Shinobu flying off their feet for 20 ft back into the water. Kietaro pops up out of the water 1st. "Shinobu are you alright...Shinobu?" calls out Kietaro. Kietaro looks franticly at the water for Shinobu. Splash! Gasp! Cough Cough Shinobu pops out of the water coughing and choking on some sea water. "Shinobu! Are you ok?" Kietaro says with concern. Cough! Cough! "Oww! My head!" yelps Shinobu as she places her hand on her forehead. "I think I hit my head on some coral and cut it." She says. A little blood runs down her cheek from the cut. Kietaro looks back up at the volcano and then grabs Shinobu by the hand. "Come on we'll worry about that later right now we have to find cover behind the volcano!" he shouts. Suddenly another big eruption sends debris flying at them. The 2 twist, zigzag, and dodge the falls rocks, splatters of lava, and other debris. "Come on we can make it!" shouts Kietaro over the roar of the volcano. The 2 finally get to the back side of the volcano after what seems to be an eternity. Kietaro spots something familiar. "Ahh there's that out cropping of rocks I saw 2 years ago." he shouts. Shinobu looks up to see 2 big boulders supporting a large, thick, flat rock about 1ft in thickness lying on top of them. Kietaro and Shinobu duck underneath the flat rock. It's a tight space only about 3 ft deep, 6 ft wide, and about 3 ft high. But it's going to have to do. "OK we should have some shelter against the volcano from here." says Kietaro. He looks over at Shinobu still holding her forehead with a little bit of blood still running down her cheek. "Here let me take a look at it." says Kietaro. Shinobu turns her head a bit and lowers her hand to revile her bleeding wound. "Wow that is a good size cut." says Kietaro. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his worn handkerchief. He goes out quickly and dips it into the ocean water and comes back under the rocks. He squeezes out all the water he can. He then cuts it in half with the knife and ties the ends together. Finally he rapes it around Shinobu's head covering the wound and lifts her hair above the makeshift bandage. The part over the wound starts to stain with blood but in a minute it stops bleeding. "There that should do it." says Kietaro. Another huge blast shakes the ground. Shinobu buries her face into Kietaro's chest and starts to cry. "I'm scared! So scared!" cries Shinobu. Kietaro holds on to Shinobu trying his best to comfort her. "Shhh. Shinobu we should be safe here calm down." he says calmly while rubbing her head. But Shinobu can't stop. She is shivering with fear in Kietaro's arms. After an hour Shinobu is exhausted from crying and is just shivering in Kietaro's arms as the loud eruptions still go on. Kietaro looks out over the ocean and watches rocks and other debris splash into the ocean waters a good distance away. Every once in a while one would splash near the shore but was no danger to them. In the distance he can hear the sizzling of the water from hot lava and super heated rocks. Shinobu now totally exhausted of crying and shivering falls asleep in Kietaro's arms. Suddenly BAM! a loud noise gets their attention. Shinobu jumps out of her sleep and so does Kietaro. "What was that?" Shinobu says with a frightened voice. Kietaro looks out on top of the rocks and sees a 2 foot rock that had smashed into the flat rock and busted apart. "Don't worry it was just a rock. You see this flat rock above us is very hard and busted that other rock that hit it." Kietaro explains. Shinobu raps her arms around Kietaro. "I'm scared Sempai" she says shivering again. Kietaro rubs her head and tries to comfort her again. The 2 of them stay huddled under the rocks for the entire day as the volcano keeps erupting. Then at around 6:00 pm the rumbling slowly dies down and the ground stops shaking, and soon afterward everything is silent. Kietaro and Shinobu slowly come out from under the rocks. Kietaro looks up at the volcano and sees only a little smoke coming out of the top. "Is it over?" Shinobu says curiously. "I believe so." answers Kietaro. Kietaro and Shinobu start to walk back around the island. Along the way they walk around huge boulders that had been blasted out of the volcano during the day. As they walk back they can't help but notice the eerie silence. Usually they could hear the many different tropical birds chirping from anywhere on the island. Also they spot many dead floating fish, probably killed by falling debris into the ocean. After about 10 minutes of walking they finally come around to the front of the island and are horrified at what they find. They can't believe the devastation they find. 30 of the tropical forest has been destroyed. 20 by the lava flows and another 10 by falling debris. "Sempai look! The cave!" shouts Shinobu. Kietaro looks and sees the cave still there! He sees that the lava flow headed right for the cave turned left about 10 feet away from the cave entrance and had flowed into the ocean. As they approach the cave the heat from the still hot rocks is still pretty intense, but bearable. As they look into the cave they find that the fire has long since gone out. Kietaro goes into the back of the cave and finds some wood and places it into the circle of rocks. He then takes a large piece of wood and goes out and places it on the still hot lava flow that has crusted over. It begins to smoke and after about a minute it catches fire, He takes it back into the cave and starts up a small fire with it. As the fire lightens up the cave they can see what damage they had suffered. Since Shinobu's mat was on the left side of the cave where the Lava flow went to, her mat had caught fire and burned to a crisp. Most of the coconut shells they had been using also had caught fire and burned. But since they had stored most of their stuff in the back of the cave most everything was saved. Kietaro's mat had caught fire a bit only in the left bottom corner, but it had quickly been snuffed out. GROOWWWLL goes Kietaro's stomach. Kietaro grabs one of his spears and is about to leave the cave when he notices Shinobu with a downed look. "What's wrong Shinobu?" he asks. "Huh?" says Shinobu startled. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something." she answers. "Well. OK. I'm going down to get a couple of fish. After all we haven't had anything to eat all day." says Kietaro. "Ok." answers Shinobu still with a downed look. Kietaro goes off to get a couple of fish. After a few minutes he comes back with 2 fish and a couple of coconuts. As Shinobu cooks them Kietaro notices that she still seems to be preoccupied with something. They both eat their fish without talking to each other. Kietaro still notices that Shinobu is feeling down as she stairs blankly into the fire munching on her fish. "Uhhh. Shinobu. Since your mat was burned up, how about sleeping beside me tonight." says Kietaro gently. She looks up at Kietaro for a second and then back at the fire and nods here head slowly. As she nods her head thunder can be heard off in the distance. Another squall line was coming in. The sun sets behind the ocean and the silent island is bathed in darkness. After eating the 2 of them lay down beside each other on Kietaro's mat. After a moment of silence Kietaro speaks up. "Shinobu are you sure you are ok?" he asks. After a couple more seconds of silence Shinobu answers him. "Sempai. We almost died today." she says in a sad voice. "Yeah we were lucky. But don't worry Shinobu, I won't let anything happen to you." answers Kietaro. "It's just…I couldn't have stood it if you had been killed!" "I probably would have killed myself!" she says almost crying. "Shinobu-" "I mean it!" says Shinobu cutting off Kietaro. Shinobu comes up on top and straddles Kietaro. "I care too much for you to see you dead. Never getting the chance to kiss you, or hug you, or even do it with you. And I never want that feeling ever again!" she cries out almost in tears. "Shinobu what are you saying?" asks Kietaro in surprise. "I want to do it with you!" she quickly replies. Kietaro is silent for a bit in shock. "Please Sempai?" asks Shinobu loudly. "Shinobu….I don't think you really want this." says Kietaro. "It's not a matter of wants. I NEED this! You know as well as I do that the chances of us ever being found is close to 0! Please just this once! Even if we are found we don't have to tell anyone! I don't want to die a virgin!" cries out Shinobu in tears as she places her face into Kietaro's chest. Kietaro sits up with Shinobu still crying on his chest. He stares to the back of the cave thinking for a bit rubbing the back of Shinobu's head. He then places his hands on the sides of Shinobu's head and gently pushes her head off his chest and turns her face toward his. They both look deeply into each other's eyes. Kietaro takes his thumbs and wipes off a couple of tears and then comes down gently and kisses her right on the lips. Shinobu acts surprised for a second, but then closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss. After a few seconds the kiss stops and Kietaro lays Shinobu down gently on the mat. Shinobu is blushing a deep red now. "Are you sure?" Kietaro asks. Shinobu grins and nods her head. Kietaro grabs her shirt and lifts it up exposing her breasts and begins to massage them. (which she didn't have time to cover with her bra that morning) As he does so he also takes off her panties. Shinobu reaches up and unzips him and brings out his, well you know. Kietaro gently slides himself into her. For Shinobu it's as if she can feel her virginity slipping away. Moments later the sounds of passionate love can be heard echoing out of the cave and across the island. A few minutes later they finish and Shinobu lays on Kietaro's chest. She gives a satisfied sigh. "Wow. That was…amazing." she says. "Sempai. short pause Thank you." she adds. Kietaro reaches up and rubs her head once again. At that time the rain starts to pour hard. In a few minutes both of them are asleep; still naked.

A few weeks go by and Kietaro and Shinobu have fixed as much of the damage as they could. The mini hot springs was barely missed by the lava flow by 5 ft but the water had boiled away because of it. But the rain squalls and sea water eventually filled it back up. The fish, crabs, and bird life have completely returned to normal. New plants were already growing into the lava flow field and the other coconut trees had started to produce more coconuts than usual. All seems to be returning back to normal; all except one thing. For the past few days Kietaro has noticed Shinobu acting a little strange. She seems distant, avoiding and even seeming a bit scared of Kietaro, and even moody. She would be calm one minute and then mad the next, and then burst into tears for no reason. And she is a lot quieter than ever now. Every time Kietaro tries to bring this up she always avoids him. Then one day Kietaro wakes up earlier than usual and looks over to see Shinobu not on her mat asleep. He hears some commotion outside. He walks out and goes around a boulder and finds Shinobu throwing up. "Shinobu?" says Kietaro. Shinobu holds up her left hand and points up as if to say 'hang on a sec'. Shinobu pukes 2 more times before finally wiping of her mouth and slowing turning toward Kietaro and looks down. "Shinobu are you ok? Did you eat some bad fish or something?" asks Kietaro. She shakes her head slowly. "Then are you sick?" Kietaro asks again. She slowly shakes her head and says, "Uh-Uh." "Then what is it?" asks Kietaro. "Well….." Shinobu starts to say but then stops. "Come on you can tell me." says Kietaro gently. "Well….." she starts. She puts her hands on her stomach just below her belly button. "I'm…pregnant." she says hesitantly. She stands there for a minute but doesn't hear a response. She looks up slowly and sees Kietaro with a shocked look on his face not moving. Then he faints. "Sempai!" yells Shinobu as he falls. Kietaro opens his eyes and realizes his in the cave. Shinobu is sitting over him. "Oh Shinobu. I must have over slept. I had the weirdest dream that you told me you were pregnant." he says with a forced laugh as he stands up. "Uh Sempai. That wasn't a dream." short pause "I really am pregnant." says Shinobu. Kietaro's mouth drops to the floor. "I've been trying to gather up the courage to tell you for the past few days, but every time I got scared and avoided you instead. I'm sorry." says Shinobu as tears begin to form. Kietaro gathers himself out of his shock and walks over to Shinobu and gives her a hug. "It's ok Shinobu. I understand now why you were avoiding me. I don't blame you." says Kietaro kindly. "You're not mad at me?" asks Shinobu. "Of course not. How could I be mad at you?" responds Kietaro. "Sempai. Do you think I'm too young to be a mother? After all I'm only 17." asks Shinobu hesitantly. "Shinobu don't worry, you're going to be a wonderful mother. You have such a caring personality that I have a feeling that you're going to know exactly what to do. After all you had been taking care of us at Hinata Sou for awhile." says Kietaro encouragingly. "Shinobu smiles and gives Kietaro a big hug of thanks. "I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father!" says Kietaro excitingly. Kietaro bends down and rubs the area just under Shinobu's belly button. "Hello in there. This is your father. You're going to have such loving parents to take care of you." says Kietaro as his gives Shinobu's stomach a kiss. Shinobu and Kietaro laugh as they enjoy their enthusiasm. But then Shinobu stops for a second. "Sempai. I don't want our baby to be born out of wedlock. If my parents found out they would be so ashamed of me." says Shinobu with worry in her voice. "Well, that is a problem. There's no priest or Judge around to marry us." says Kietaro. "What do we do then? I don't want to have a bastard child." says Shinobu with even more worry. (I used the word bastard in its correct usage. Meaning a child born out of wedlock.) "Wait a minute. I know a way. There is this one wedding ritual that if the man and the woman both jump over a broom then their married." Kietaro remembers. "Really? That seems kind of…..lame." says Shinobu. "Well it's the only thing we can do until we are rescued. After that we could have a real one back home." adds Kietaro. "Well ok, let's do it then." says Shinobu. Kietaro lays the broom on the floor in front of them and takes a hold of Shinobu's hand. "Oh man, I'm really going to MARRY sempai!" Shinobu thinks to herself nervously. "I guess I should say something before we do this. Naru please forgive me." Kietaro says to himself. He turns and faces Shinobu "Shinobu. I care about you so much. So for the well being of our child I will marry you." says Kietaro. Shinobu looks up at Kietaro. "Sempai I love you so much; now more than ever, and also for the well being of our child I will marry you also." she says happily. Kietaro and Shinobu take a breath and jump over the broom together. They stand there for a second. "Well I guess that's it." says Kietaro. They look at each other for a second. Kietaro lends down and gives Shinobu a loving kiss on the lips. When they separate they smile at each other and start to laugh and celebrate their 'wedding' party.

As the months go by it comes apparent that Shinobu really is pregnant as her stomach keeps growing bigger and bigger. She's given up on wearing her bra and shorts as they have become too small to fit her enlarging body. Kietaro has taken up some of the slack in keeping up the cave as Shinobu's enlarging belly has expectedly hindered her movements. She now needs help sitting down, standing up, and laying down. She still can cook but now even Kietaro has to help her with that because of one mishap when she knocked over the coconuts and fish into the fire with her stomach burning them to a crisp. Kietaro even has to help her into and out of the mini hot springs. She's not entirely helpless. She can still sweep the cave with their homemade broom, she can still gut and cook the fish and crabs, and she can still weave new mats just fine. But other than that her pregnancy is going just fine.

8 months have past since Shinobu told Kietaro that she was pregnant, and the expected time is drawing near. Shinobu is now 18. Shinobu is having trouble walking strait because, as she put it, "It's like walking with a barrel between her legs." Kietaro is very hesitant to even leave the cave now out of concern. But he forces himself to because of food and wood. Then one day he is even more hesitant to leave, but Shinobu convinces him to leave to go chop up some wood. As he enters the tropical island forest Shinobu slowly stands up and waddles over to the back of the cave to get the broom. As she begins to sweep she suddenly hears a small splashing noise. She looks down and sees a small puddle on the ground between her legs and her panties are soaked. Then she suddenly feels a sharp pain from her stomach. Immediately she knows what's happening. She turns to the cave's opening and yells at the top of her lungs. "Sempai! It's time! The baby is coming now!" she cries out. About a mile into the forest Kietaro is chopping up some wood with the butcher knife when he hears Shinobu's call. "I'm coming!" he calls out almost in a panic. He scrambles to the cave tripping every 2 feet caring the butcher knife with him and being lucky not to cut himself with it. Meanwhile Shinobu has hobbled over to her mat and leans against the wall and slowly slides down and sits down. Then she feels another even more painful sharper pain. "NNNNAHHHHHHH!" she yells loudly as another contraction comes a goes. She reaches down and takes off her panties and to see how far dilated she is, but is surprised to fell the top of the baby's head already! "Sempai! Hurry! The baby's head is already starting to come out!" she calls out. "NNNNNAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screams as another contraction comes and goes. After another couple of minutes Kietaro finally arrives back at the cave, and is shocked to see half of the baby's head already out. He grabs his unused long sleeve shirt that he has been using to hold odd and ends in and puts it under the baby's head to support it. "NNAHHHHH!" Shinobu screams again as another contraction comes. "Come on Shinobu breath and push! The baby's head has already come out!" he instructs as he supports the baby's head. Shinobu breaths hard and then comes another big contraction. "Ok Push!" shouts Kietaro. Shinobu pushes hard. Her legs shake with muscles contractions and pain. "NNNNNNAHHHHHHHH!" she screams again. "Wow what a push the shoulders have come out, keep pushing!" Kietaro commands. A few seconds later another contraction. "Push!" commands Kietaro. Shinobu pushes again. "NNNNAHHHHHHH!" she screams once again in pain. Kietaro pulls gently as Shinobu pushes. "Ok we're down to the stomach. A couple of more pushes and we should have it." he adds. A few more seconds later comes another big contraction. Her legs shake again. "Come on Shinobu you can do it! Push!" commands Kietaro. She pushes with all her might. "NNNNNNNNAHHHHHHHHH!" she screams in pain again. "Ok you just pushed out the hips one more good push and the baby should be out." instructs Kietaro. A few seconds later one last contraction comes. "Ok one last push. Push!" commands Kietaro. Shinobu summons her last bit of strength and pushes with all her might. "NNNNNNAHHHHHHHH!" she screams once again in pain. The legs come out. "It's out!" says Kietaro. Shinobu releases her tension and starts to breath heavily covered in sweat. Kietaro turns the baby around. "It's a boy!" he announces. "Oh! A boy!" says Shinobu with a voice of happy relief. Kietaro lifts the baby up and pops it on the bottom and the baby starts to cry. "He has a good set of lungs too." Kietaro adds. Kietaro pulls out a shoe string out of Shinobu's shoe and ties it tightly around the umbilical cord as close as he can to the baby's belly. He then takes the butcher knife and cuts it off. He then takes a hot stick out of the fire and cartelizes the cut to prevent infection and bleeding. He then pulls the rest of the umbilical cord out of Shinobu gently and tosses it aside. He then dips one of the shirt sleeves into a coconut shell full of water and begins to clean off the baby as best as he can. After he's done, he gently rapes the baby in the shirt and hands him over to an exhausted Shinobu, who begins to cradle him. The baby still cries loudly. "Shhh don't cry little one; here." says Shinobu as she lifts up her shirt exposing her right breast. She aims the nipple at the baby's mouth and after a couple of misses the baby finally gets it in his mouth and begins to suckle. "Oh! He he. It tickles a little." she comments. The baby looks up at Shinobu into her eyes and calms down. Shinobu stares back. "You're such a precious thing aren't you." she says lovingly. "No offence Shinobu but I have to cheek your area for any damage since your area just with through a traumatic experience." he says with respect. "Oh none taken." she answers. Kietaro looks down and starts to do a quick inspection. After about a minute he comes back up. "Nothing wrong." he says. "Wow Shinobu I'm amazed." says Kietaro. "At what?" she asks. Kietaro looks at his watch. "It only took you about….20 minutes to give birth. That was fast." says Kietaro amazed. "Well all the way back to my great grandmother on my mother's side, the girls had always been known to give birth quickly. My mom gave birth to me in just under 15 minutes if you can believe that." answers Shinobu. Kietaro goes over and sits beside Shinobu. They both watch as the baby slowly falls asleep in Shinobu's arms still suckling. "Oh! We haven't given him a name yet." reminds Kietaro. "I have a good one." says Shinobu. "What is it?" asks Kietaro. "His name is Kira; after my grandfather." answers Shinobu. "Kira Urishima. I like the sound of that. Kira it is then." says Kietaro. "Oh yeah I want to show you something that I have been working on for the past few weeks for the baby." says Kietaro as he stands up. "Wait here." he adds. He leaves the cave for a few minutes to go get something. After a few minutes he comes back carrying something. "Here it is." he says as he sets it down. He sets down a carved out log about 3 feet long and 2 feet wide with rockers at each end. In the carved space are several little weaved mats and Shinobu's old shirt folded together near the top like a pillow. "This is a baby's crib/rocker." says Kietaro. "Oh wow! That so cool Sempai!" says Shinobu happily. She looks into it. "Wow the edges are smooth, how did you do that?" she asks. "I used some pumice rock (the rock that can float) to sand it the best I could." answers Kietaro. Shinobu reaches over and gives Kietaro a big hug. When the baby finishes through suckling Shinobu gently places the baby into the crib/rocker and gently rocks it. Kietaro picks up the butcher knife and goes to chop some more wood. After a few weeks and several sleepless nights Kietaro and Shinobu have finally adjusted their day to day routine to include the baby's schedule. And the baby is growing up nice and healthy.

4 more years go by and baby Kira is now a 4 year old child. Mischievous and into everything he is a bit of a handful for Shinobu and Kietaro, as any 4 year old would be. It is at about this time when a now 22 year old Shinobu learns that she is pregnant again. Kietaro and Shinobu are happy to learn this and even little Kira is excited. 8 Months go by and Shinobu goes into labor and quickly gives birth to a healthy baby girl. They name her Tsubasa Urishima. Everything seems to be going fine in their family. Kietaro and Shinobu have both started to teach little Kira how to count and to sing his alphabet.

It is now 7 years after the transporter accident and a few months after Tsubasa's birth, Kietaro wakes up and hears a strange thudding noise in the air that keeps getting louder and louder. He can't help but think he has heard this noise before. He rushes to the cave's opening to see if can see what it making that noise. Way off in the distance he spots…..A Helicopter! He can't believe his eyes. He rubs his eyes and looks again to make sure he isn't seeing things. "Shinobu! Wake up!" he cries out in excitement. "Huh? yawn what is it?" she asks sleepily. "A helicopter! There's a helicopter headed this way!" he shouts with more excitement. "What? Really?" says Shinobu with disbelief. She rushes to the cave's opening and sure enough she spots it too! Kietaro rushes back into the cave and grabs his completely worn out long sleeve shirt and rushes a little bit out of the cave and starts to wave it franticly into the air. Meanwhile on the helicopter a now 23 year old Su bursts into the bed section of the helicopter. "Wake up everyone quick! We have a reading on the radar! We've found them!" she shouts enthusiastically. "What!" shout Naru and the rest of the girls as they rush into the cockpit to see the radar. Sure enough 2 blips on the screen indicate that the island ahead of them has Kietaro and Shinobu on it. As they get closer to the island Su notices something. "Wait a minute. That's odd." says Su. "What's odd?" asks Naru. "I'm reading 4 blips on the screen. Hmmm must be some reflection echoes cause some interference." says Su. "Ara. Honey isn't this great?" says Mutsuni to one of the navigators. "Yes it is." he responds. 3 years ago Mutsuni fell in love with and married one of the navigators. "Hey is that Kietaro!" calls out Matoko as she points to the island. Su brings up her binoculars to her eyes. She sees a man waving a shirt. "I think so! But wait……It is! It is Kietaro!" shouts Su. "Do you see Shinobu?" asks Kitsune. "No, but I think she's still in the cave behind Kietaro." she answers. As the helicopter approaches the island Kietaro stops waving and turns to face Shinobu. Shinobu wakes the kids but stay out of site for now. We don't want to show then the children just yet." says Kietaro. Shinobu nods her head goes get the children. A couple of minutes later and helicopter finally reaches the island and lands on the beach. As soon as it lands Naru jumps out of the helicopter and runs to Kietaro, followed shortly by Su and the rest of the girl gang. "KIETARO!" shouts Naru as she glomps Kietaro. "Oh Kietaro I have missed you so much!" she says again as a couple of tears begin to fall. Kitsune, Su, Mutsuni, and even Matoko are about to cry. Naru get her composure back. "Is Shinobu here? Is she ok?" she asks quickly. "Relax. Shinobu's just fine." Kietaro responds. "Where is she?" asks Naru. "She's in the cave." he answers. "Really? Shinobu –" "Naru wait a second." says Kietaro interrupting Naru as she takes a step to the cave. "There's something you need to know about Shinobu." he says. "What is it?" Naru asks confusingly. "Uh…Well you see…umm." hesitates Kietaro. "Sempai maybe I should just come out and show them." comes a young woman's voice from the cave. "Ok." Kietaro responds. Kietaro moves out of the way of the cave. Then out from around the corner walks a beautiful sexily shaped young woman. Everyone gasps in shock, not at how much Shinobu has grown but what she has in her hands. In one hand she has a hold of a young boys hand and in the other she is carrying a 4 month old baby girl. "Guys let me introduce you to little Kira. Say hello Kira." says Kietaro. "Hello!" he says happily. "And this is baby Tsubasa. They are our children." finishes Kietaro. Everyone mouths drop to the ground. "Well. Well It looks like little Shinobu has grown up to become a beautiful young mother. And you Kietaro you have grown more handsome and have become a father." says Kitsune. "That explains the 2 extra blips on the radar. Both the children have DNA from both Shinobu and Kietaro." says Su. After a moment Kietaro looks up to see Naru's eyes glow a dark red. Kietaro remembers what that means. "Uh Naru now wait a second!" he begins to beg. "Why….You……Little….." she begins to shake with anger. "HHHEEEYYYAHHHH!" she shouts as she throws a mighty punch. KAAPOW! the punch hits its mark and Kietaro goes flying into the air and slams into the side of the volcano and tumbles all the way back down and lands with a thud right back where he was launched from. Naru is about to pounce of Kietaro when Shinobu stops her. "Stop it Naru! I was 18 when I had Kira so we were both consenting adults; you have no right to hurt Sempai!" she orders. Naru stops and backs off. Kietaro slowly gets back up. "Oh man I had forgotten how that feels." he says to himself. "There's more." he says. "Shinobu and I have decided to get married when we get back to Japan." says Kietaro. Everyone's mouths drop to the ground again. Naru stands there for a moment dumbfounded at what she has just heard. Tears start to form in her eyes. She turns quickly and starts to run back to the helicopter with her hands up to her face and her crying. "Hey Naru wait!" calls out Kitsune as she chases after Naru. Kietaro lowers his head, felling upset that he just broke Naru's heart. "Urishima you disappoint me." says Matoko sternly. "How dare you do that to Naru. You should be ashamed." she says sternly again. "I know. I am. But I have fallen in love with Shinobu these past 7 years, started a family together, and I have never felt happier in my life. I'm sorry if I have let you all down." says Kietaro with a down voice. "I know it's your life to live and to marry and start a family with anyone you want, but I think you should really apologies to Naru." says Matoko in another stern voice. "Naru wait!" says Kitsune as she catches Naru by the arm. Naru now has tears streaming down her face. "I've lost him Kitsune! I've lost him again!" cries Naru and she plunges her face into Kitsune's chest. "Well I can't blame him. After all it has been 7 long years. It's only natural that those 2 would eventually find love." Kitsune says trying to console Naru. "But I though he would wait for me! I though he would wait! sob sob" cries Naru. "Naru think about where they have been for the past 7 years. They've been stranded on a remote tropical island with little or no chance of ever being found again. Yes he probably did wait for you, but after a few years of not seeing any sign of a ship or plane he probably faced that fact and paired with Shinobu. I know it must be hard for you right now, but you should be happy for them. They want to get married and raise their children together and that's wonderful. I know you'll find another man soon; after all you're still young a beautiful." finishes Kitsune. sniff sniff "You're right. It is painful. But I have to be happy. They want to get married and raise a family. Nothing could make a person happier than that." says Naru with a broken voice wiping her eyes off. "Thank you Kitsune." says Naru as she gives Kitsune a hug. "Hey and you never know, they could divorce a few years after getting married. Then he will be yours." adds Kitsune. "Oh Kitsune." says Naru elbowing Kitsune in the ribs playfully for that wise crack. Naru and Kitsune walk back to the group. "Uh Naru. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that." says Kietaro. "I know. I don't blame you for going with Shinobu. After all you had been stranded here for 7 years and you needed a companion. It's no ones fault. So I'm not upset anymore. In fact, I'm happy that you 2 will get married." says Naru with a bit of a forced smile. She goes over and gives Kietaro a kiss on the cheek. "Well is this a rescue or not?" says Naru a bit perky. Kietaro and Shinobu spend the day showing the other the island they had learned to call home, telling stories after different adventures like the volcano eruption, how Mutsuni and a one of the navigators fell in love and got married, and sort of different stories from their adventure of searching. But soon it was getting late and it was time to leave the island. Shinobu and Kietaro walk back to the cave and gather their things. But before they leave Kietaro decides to do something. He gets a hammer and a chisel from the helicopter and starts to hammer away at the cave's wall. He chisels these words. : "To who ever finds this. Kietaro Urishima and Shinobu Mearahara spent a total of 7 years stranded on this island before being rescued. They had 2 kids while staying here and are getting married as soon as they get back to Japan. We leave this butcher knife, a mini hot springs, and several fishing spears on this island for who ever gets stranded here themselves. And may someone rescue you too." After he gets through chiseling he and Shinobu symbolically place the butcher knife on the floor under the inscription, pick up their stuff and walk out of the cave. They stop for a second and turn back around to look at the cave. "Hey you 2 what's wrong?" asks Kitsune surprising them a bit. "Oh nothing." says Kietaro. "It's just going to be a bit tough saying goodbye to this place we have called home for the past 7 years. This is where we 1st made love, ate your 1st cooked meal, and had out 2 children." says Shinobu. "Well then here." says Kitsune as she pulls some out of her pocket. "I'll take a picture so you guys can always remember this place." she says. Shinobu and Kietaro stand in front of the cave and Kitsune takes a picture. "Thank you Kitsune." says Shinobu. As the board the helicopter the pilots start up the engines. A few moments later the helicopter is taking off and Kietaro and Shinobu both look out the windows and say their last good-byes to the place they had called home fore the past 7 years. A few minutes later after that Shinobu comes out of the changing room wearing some of Naru's old cloths. All the noise from the helicopters has woken up baby Tsubasa. Shinobu goes over and lift up her shirt and begins to breast feed her. Kietaro sits next to her and watches lovingly as a father should with little Kira sitting next to him. As the helicopter flies into the sunset back to Japan, the cave on the island grows darker as night time approaches. It is just barely being lit by the now dim fire. But then a calm breeze blows into the cave and the fire goes out, darkening the cave once again in darkness as if nothing had ever happened.

**THE END**


End file.
